Benutzer Diskussion:KorSa
Anfrage Da KorSa hier nicht für sich selbst sprechen kann, frage ich mal, wieso KorSa in der lokalen Benutzerliste gar nicht auftaucht. Fiel mir auf, als ich diese Liste eben durchsuchte. Außerdem ist IMO eine Überprüfung der Sperre von KorSa i.S. von Plaqueiators Vorstoß sinnvoll. Insbesondere erscheint mir die auf ein Jahr angelegte Dauer nach den gern berufenen Wikipedia-Regeln überprüfenswert. mfG Kreuzritter 12:59, 6. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Auf der Sitzung am 12. 3. 2012 wurde der Antrag, die Sperre von KorSa wegen "Enough is enough" aufzuheben, besprochen. Eine Abstimmung über die Sache fand nicht statt, sondern es wurde beschlossen, KorSa die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich in der Sache selber zu äussern. Dazu wird er/sie von einem Administrator per email kontaktiert, alternativ kann dazu auch die Sperre für den Benutzerbereich aufgehoben werden. Marcusb 14:29, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Konstruktive Mitarbeit Hallo KorSa, wenn Du Dich im VroniPlag Wiki konstruktiv einbringen möchtest, kannst Du u.a. hier auf der Diskussionsseite, per Mail an einen Admin (z.B. an mich), oder auch im Chat dazu vorsprechen. Die Aufhebung der Einschränkung der Schreibrechte für Deinen Account wäre meines Erachtens für alle Seiten nur dann sinnvoll, wenn sowohl bei Dir als auch den zur Zeit aktiven Nutzern im Wiki die Erwartung besteht, dass ein gemeinsames Wirken auf Basis der zur Zeit angewendeten Konventionen miteinander angestrebt wird. Zuletzt gab es einen anderen Eindruck, daher wäre ggf. ein Schritt von Dir aus eine gute Möglichkeit, zunächst Deine Sichtweise darzulegen. Stellt diese aus Sicht der Gemeinschaft eine tragfähige Basis dar, wird über die Aufhebung der Einschränkung der Schreibrechte abgestimmt werden. Voraussetzung für eine Abstimmung ist m.E. in jedem Fall, dass der/die Betreffende überhaupt selbst den Wunsch äußert, konstruktiv mitzumachen. Den Kommunikationsweg kannst Du natürlich frei wählen, ich schalte Dir Schreibrechte für die Diskussionsseite hier frei. Martin Klicken 15:26, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) KorSa sagt: Nachfolgende Stellungnahme ist nicht als Rechtfertigungsversuch zu verstehen, sondern als meine Einschätzung der Dinge. Mein erstes Auftreten in diesem Wiki hatte zum Hintergrund, dass ich es als konstruktiven Beitrag ansah, dem so ernsten Anliegen des Wikis und so manch frustrierender Beschäftigung mit Posts von Dummbarteln und Dumpfbacken mal auch eine heitere Komponente zur Seite zu stellen. Dies geschah dann in Form von Limericks, in welchen ich bestimmte im Wiki wahrgenommene Züge auffangen wollte. Schon da wurde mir die ‚gelbe Karte’ gezeigt: Im Wiki unerwünscht, allenfalls auf der Benutzerseite zugestanden. Wie ich diese freundliche Erstbegegnung verarbeitet hatte, mag man aus der dann folgenden längeren Sprachlosigkeit erkennen. Anmerkung: Mir erschließt sich bis heute nicht, warum VroniPlag z.B. mit harmloser Satire inkompatibel sein soll. Man kann doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten wollen, dass sowas die im engeren Sinne Aktiven ungebührlich an ihrer Sacharbeit hindert. Jedenfalls hatte ich so WiseWoman verstanden, als sie viel später mal kommentierte: „Lustig“. Meine Äußerungen, die dann im weiteren Verlauf zur Sperre führten, geschahen aus einer Empörung über die Art und Weise, wie der Benutzer HgR im Wiki behandelt worden war. Dabei hatte ich durchaus explizit zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich auch dessen Verhalten nicht kritikfrei stellen wollte. Außerdem hatte ich meiner kritischen Stellungnahme relativierend hinzugefügt, dass die in meinen Augen und nicht nur meinen Augen exzessiven Lösch- und Sperraktionen aktuell als eine Art Notwehrreaktion gegen die überbordenden persönlichen Angriffe gegen Ende Dezember gewertet werden könnten, an denen ich übrigens nicht beteiligt war. Mag sein, dass aus dieser Empörung heraus einige meiner Formulierungen unangemessene Schärfe hineinbrachten. Das möge man mir nachsehen. Es ist auch nachvollziehbar, dass eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen, die sich zusammen finden, um bestimmte Texte auf Plagiatverdacht hin zu untersuchen und zu dokumentieren, sich nicht in ihren Arbeitsabläufen von Usern mit quasi ‚Besucher-Status’ dominieren lassen möchte. Dieses Selbstverständnis findet sich an vielen Stellen im Wiki. Noch zuletzt las ich erneut die reflexartig vorgebrachte Antwort (sinngemäß): Wenn’s dir hier nicht gefällt und du glaubst, du könntest es besser machen, dann gründe doch dein eigenes Plagiatswiki. Ich werte das als Abwehr aus Überdruss: Man ist es satt, sich mit immer wieder den gleichen kritischen Argumenten herumschlagen zu müssen, besonders wenn das von Leuten kommt, „die bisher nichts Wesentliches zum Wiki beigetragen haben“. Ich für meinen Teil bin hierzu tatsächlich ambivalent, kann auf der einen Seite, wie gesagt, diese Haltung nachvollziehen, auf der anderen Seite teile ich die wiederholt und von verschiedenen Betrachtern geäußerte Meinung, dass, wer so ein purifiziertes und geschütztes Prozedere will, nicht gerade die Form eines Wiki für dieses Unterfangen als Plattform wählen sollte. Symptomatisch ist für mich, was sich jüngst auf den Seiten des Bloggers ‚Erbloggtes’ abspielte. Da suchte sich die Enttäuschung einiger ‚Ehemaliger’ ein Ventil und alsbald traten dagegen einige Verfechter des gegenwärtigen VroniPlag-Kurses an. Und sie konnten zueinander nicht kommen, egal, ob innerhalb des Wikis oder nun als Ersatz außerhalb des Wikis. Und nun zum Knackpunkt: „ … Erwartung besteht, dass ein gemeinsames Wirken auf Basis der zur Zeit angewendeten Konventionen miteinander angestrebt wird.“ Klingt im obigen Sinne nachvollziehbar. De facto bedeutet dies allerdings eine Vorab-Zustimmung zur Zementierung dieser „zur Zeit angewendeten Konventionen“ und kommt mMn einer Unterlassungserklärung jedweder Kritik an eben diesen gleich. Aus interner Sicht stellt Klickens conditio sine qua non wahrscheinlich eine Selbstverständlichkeit dar. Ich habe gar nicht vor, als eine Art trojanisches Pferd oder verlängerter Arm der Gegner des gegenwärtigen Selbstverständnisses im Wiki Einlass zu finden. Wenn die Zustimmung zu den ‚Geschäftsbedingungen’ bedeuten soll, fair mit einander umgehen zu wollen, bin ich innerlich dabei. Wenn das aber bedeuten soll, vorab schon ggf. abweichender Meinungsbildung zu entsagen, käme das einer unwürdigen Ent-Ichung gleich. Und wenn zu den Konventionen gehören und „gemeinsames Wirken“ so zu verstehen sein sollte, dass jegliche Form von ‚Meta’ im VroniPlag Wiki derzeitiger Prägung als „nicht erwünscht“ zu akzeptieren sei und ‚Zuwiderhandeln’ VPmod bzw. VPblock auf den Plan ruft, dann sei’s drum. Ich möchte zu solcher Bedingung nicht entsperrt werden, um dann mit einer Schere im Kopf zu editieren oder mich als nutzloses Gemeinschaftsmitglied diskreditieren zu lassen, weil alles andere als die unmittelbare Beteiligung an der Dokumentation als ‚Meta’, als ‚Krimskrams’, als ‚Geschwurbel’ oder was sonst noch auf die Person bezogen bezeichnet wird. Interessanterweise ist nach meiner Erinnerung noch kein einziger Aktiver, der eine andere Person in dieser Art angriff, wegen „Angriff auf eine Person“ sanktioniert worden. cu or not, it’s up to you KorSa 20:41, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe die Sperre gerade aufgehoben. Willkommen zurück. KayH 17:02, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC)